The present invention relates to light fixtures, primarily light fixtures adapted for exterior lighting applications, and more particularly to light fixtures adapted for movement between operating positions and retracted positions.
The use of exterior lighting is quite popular, particularly in the southwestern or "sunbelt" states of the United States wherein much activity takes place out of doors after dark because of the weather and wherein lighting is used to accentuate the extensive decorative landscaping employed because of the favorable year around weather conditions. In recent years, so-called "low voltage lighting" has become particularly popular for decorative lighting inasmuch as lower voltage and lower wattage bulbs provide a pleasant light atmosphere with low power consumption and long-life attendant the equipment.
Most lighting fixtures employed for the aforementioned purpoes still remain ugly, inconvenient, and, in many cases, unsafe. Fixtures placed in the lawn adjacent a sidewalk or pathway present objects over which a person may fall when attention is not specifically directed thereto as by the lighting thereof. Mowing around such fixtures in the lawn becomes an inconvenient task requiring separate attention with hand shears or a powered edger adapted for such use.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a lighting fixture for the aforementioned purposes which retracts to a virtually unseen (therefore not ugly) position and which additionally provides no safety hazard or inconvenience at times when a lighting fixture is not being employed to light an adjacent area.